diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sanada Shunpei
Sanada Shunpei is a student of Yakushi High School. He is the ace of the Yakushi High School baseball team. Appearance Sanada has black hair and dark brown eyes, that can often look black at a distance. He first wore jersey number is 18, then number 1 after the Summer Tournament. Character Sanada is the ace pitcher who is the pride of Yakushi. It was hard to call his attitude towards practice diligent, but after meeting Raizou and Raichi he’s fired up about high school baseball. He’s a passionate guy who inspires his team with his strong pitching that doesn’t match his calm expression. He instantly raises the team’s morale with his aggressive full-strength pitching. His teammates describe him as a cheerful and sociable person, but there is a complete change of his face on the mound.Official Guide Book - Omote When he is not pitching, he swaps places with Mishima Yuuta and plays at first base. History Before the arrival of Todoroki Raizou, Sanada saw baseball as something leisurely and a way to pass his time in high school. He never planned on taking high school baseball seriously. Often skipping out on running and practices, Sanada spent his days without a goal in mind. After the arrival of the new coach, his ways didn't change for some time, still skipping out on activities. However with time, his viewpoint along with his teammates' changed. Sanada found a reason to give his all to baseball and began training more seriously. However, from his sudden increased effort and training regimen, his body was unable to keep up with him and he suffered leg injuries. Due to skipping practice as well his stamina he was not fully capable for a starting role. This has rendered him unable to pitch a game from start to finish despite being the best pitcher on the team. He frequently comes in as a relief pitcher despite being Yakushi's "ace". His relief plays a key role in Yakushi's success as he always kills off opponents' momentum and is able to turn the game in his team's favor with his presence. He remains committed to training and recovering his body fully so he can become a "true ace". Act I West Tokyo Tournament Preliminaries Sanada pitched in Yakushi's match against Ichidaisan in the third round. He came on as a reliever and stops Ichidaisan's momentum which gives Yakushi a chance and momentum to turn the game around as they wound up winning 13-12. He pitches in relief in Yakushi's fourth round victory as well. During their evening practice before the quarterfinals, Sanada speaks to Mishima, Akiba and Raichi commenting that it's funny how Raizou makes them watch Seidou's videos like they did with Ichidaisan. Quarterfinals On the day of the match and Yakushi behind by four runs, Sanada replaces starting pitcher Mino in the bottom of the third, changing the mood of the team. One out, runner on second and Masuko at bat, Sanada is determined to stop Seidou's momentum but ends up hitting Masuko's elbow guard, putting a runner on first. Sanada isn't bothered the least, as he throws right to Miyuki's face next, but Miyuki dodges. He jams Miyuki with a cutter and end the inning with a double play. In the bottom of the fourth and fifth innings, he continues to hold his ground against Seidou's batters.S1 - Episode 36 In the bottom of the sixth, Yuuki hit a homerun off him. As his teammates begin to look concern for him, Sanada quickly dispels their worries with a grin and a few words. He manages to prevent Seidou from scoring more in the seventh inning. In the top of the eighth, at his turn to bat, Seidou sends Tanba to the mound. Sanada gets cornered with just two fastballs and despite Yakushi in scoring position, Tanba struck Sanada out with the curveball. In the bottom of the eighth, Sanada is exhausted and Seidou hits consecutive RBI's. Despite this, he remains calm closing out the inning with a double play.S1 - Episode 39 At the top of the ninth, with the dark horse of the tournament, failing to turn the game around, Yakushi lost in the quarterfinals.S1 - Episode 40 Aftermath During their off season Yakushi High have a scrimmage against Seidou High.S1 - Episode 67 When they arrive at Seidou, they spot Sawamura and Furuya stretching on the field. Raichi jumps over while Sanada brags their consecutive wins. At game time, Mishima is Yakushi's starting pitcher while Sanada plays first baseman. He is later sent to pitch in the seventh inning and went three for three against Seidou's batters. During his at-bat the next inning, he hit Sawamura's pitch between right and center. Yakushi continue to expand their lead and wins the scrimmage. The team celebrates their twentieth consecutive win.S1 - Episode 70 Fall Tournament Sanada attends the Fall Tournament drawings, and proudly shows their teams number: #41. Third Round In their match against Akikawa Academy, Shunshin managed to keep them scoreless until the eighth inning. At Raichi's at-bat in the eighth, Sanada is impressed with Shunshin for cornering Raichi. Raichi hit a homerun off Shunshin nonetheless, and it gave Yakushi the win. After the match, Sanada thought of what may have happened had Shunshin chose to walk Raichi instead.S1 - Episode 19 Semi-finals In their match against Ichidaisan High, Sanada plays first baseman while Akiba is the starting pitcher. He is soon sent to pitch in the third inning and Ichidaisan couldn't add to their two runs since. On top of the sixth, he hits Amahisa's fastball but Yakushi couldn't score as Raichi, attempting to run all the way to the plate and doesn't make it. In the bottom of the inning with one out and runners on base, Sanada face off against Ichidaisan's fourth batter, Hoshida. Hoshida managed a grounder but the ball bounced to Sanada's glove. Yakushi then pulls off a double play.S2 - Episode 37 The team prevents Ichidaisan yet again from scoring in the seventh and in the eighth inning. After Raichi struck out swinging and seeing the frustration on the freshman's face, Sanada has a recollection of how both Raizou and Raichi influenced him to train harder. After a few missed pitches, Sanada pulls off a 2-RBI hit seizing the lead from Ichidaisan. Ichidaisan couldn't turn the game around in the ninth giving Yakushi the win.S2 - Episode 38 Act II Spring Tournament In the third round of the tournament, Yakushi High face-off against Inashiro Industrial. At the top of the first, displaying his polished up pitching techniques, he got Carlos, Shirakawa and Yabe out. After Narumiya strikes out Raichi in the bottom of the first, Sanada says how outstanding Narumiya is, surprising Raizou. From the second inning on, Sanada continued to hold his own against Inashiro's lineup. At the top of the sixth however, Carlos hits a homerun off him and Act II - Chapter 18 Yamaoka follows with a RBI.Act II - Chapter 19 Inashiro scored two more runs in the bottom of the eighth (Inashiro scored a third run with Yamaoka's double while Narumiya is walked on four balls, then Tadano hits another RBI). As Yakushi's team couldn't score off Narumiya in the last inning, they lost the match. Behind the dugout, Sanada expresses his frustration over their loss saying that it's more frustrating now than their Koshien loss. Raizou thinks that Sanada's passive attitude towards baseball has changed as the pitcher is now more serious, feeling the frustration that comes with each game lost.Act II - Chapter 20 Relationships with other characters Todoroki Raichi Raichi has respect for Sanada and calls him "Sanada-senpai". Raichi also often calls out (unnecessary) words of encouragement for Sanada during games. Todoroki Raizou Sanada respects Raizou and the two seem to have an amicable coach-player relationship. Skills Pitching: Sanada is an offensive pitching to contact type pitcher who throws aggressively to the inside with a pitch speed over 140 km/h as an intimidating tactic and is unafraid of actually hitting the batter.Act II - Chapter 16 He mainly utilizes his sharp shuuto for right handed batters and his cut fastball for lefties. His breaking fastballs are very effective at jamming batters and inducing ground balls, allowing Yakushi to make double plays and get out of pinch situations. Later in his 3rd year, Sanada started adopting a new pitching position where he stands closer to first base which allows him to specifically improve the power and angle of his shuuto.Act II - Chapter 16 This also makes batters too wary of the inside corners and give Sanada the opportunity to go for strikes on the outside part of the zone, a tactic he has been using to great success since the Spring Senbatsu.Act II - Chapter 16 His weaknesses include his lack of stamina that makes him unable to pitch a full game. He has worked hard during the off-season to improve his stamina and build up muscles. His training paid off and he has become able to pitch a full game against Inajitsu in his 3rd year; despite the fact that Yakushi ended up losing that game. His other weakness is he never checks for steals and gets too focus on the batter, thus giving away stolen bases late in games. Batting: He performs well in the clutch as a useful hitter. He specifically strong against fastballs and would specifically targets only fastballs when he bats, unless he is instructed to go swinging for breaking pitches against Kawakami Norifumi during the Fall Tournament finals. He is the team's fifth batter. Pitcher’s data This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *Sanada respects Todoroki Raizou and Todoroki Raichi. *He also enjoys music particularly hip hop, and playing World Soccer Winning Eleven, a sports video game. *During the 89th West Tokyo summer tournament, he wore jersey No. 18. *In Raichi's Batman under the Bridge, Sanada throws left. *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **First when it comes to having the best 'guts' on the mound. **Ranks second in fighting strength (right behind Yuuki Tetsuya). **Fourth in terms of the 'best break' of breaking balls. *Favorite food: Pasta *Best subject: Science *Hobby/Special Skill: Cooking; he specializes in Western-style cuisine. Name Etymology *Sanada (真田) - Braid; True Field *Shunpei (俊平) - Smart/Rapid Boy Quotes *"I'm planning to cause even more problems for you from now on. Please forgive me when that happens!" *"I won't lose to some first year!" *"He's a cheerful and sociable person. And yet when he is on the mound... Anyway he is a reliable senpai." ''- Akiba'' Gallery sanada02.png|Sanada Shunpei. sanadafalldraw.png|Sanada at the Fall Tournament Draw sanada.png|Manga appearance Sanada.shunpei.png Cheerful.sanada.png|Cheerful Sanada Sanada.at.the.mound.png|Sanada throws a pitch. References Navigation fr:Sanada Shunpei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yakushi High School Category:Pitcher Category:Players Category:First Baseman Category:3rd Year High School